Rise of the Necromorphs
by Inuyashe
Summary: It went all according to plan. The Hive Mind dead. His brethren freed from its control. It is time to collect the spoils of war. *Over !2500! hits and over 800 visitors! Thanks to all of you!*
1. The schemer

Another Dead Space idea, I got. And write it, I did. Enjoy, you should.

* * *

The Hive Mind was dead. He felt it. All his brethren on the Ishimura did. The marker was gone with it. Asteroids don't only destroy the things you want. A tragic loss, but the one here was a fake anyway. There was still the original, the black one.

Humans knew too little about it. They tried to recreate its power, they failed.

Their failure created him, however. Everything bad has its good sides.

The only problem now was finding it, using its true power. But he will find it eventually.

He got up and left the Ishimura's bridge. He had made his home there. It was quite comfortable. In the corridor around, he saw his brethren, all kinds of them. They stood there, motionless.

Without the Hive Mind, they didn't know what to do. Weaklings. He needed no such attachment. He had always been strong, even as a human. The virus tried to take over his body. He took over the virus. He MADE it shape his body into a superior form. But he kept in control. And he retained human shape and size.

All according to plan, though, without that engineer Isaac, nothing would have been. Even he first had no hope. But when the Kellion docked... that engineer was special. He was an average human, yes, but there was something about him that made him the pawn in a grand game.

Isaac was his pawn. And he was the king. His pawn beat the other king, the Hive Mind, as unlikely as it might seem. But the pawn didn't win the game. The king did.

Even now, the pawn thinks that he will not see another one of us again. Isaac is very wrong.

He took the liberty of installing a small extra camera on the engineer's escape shuttle. He saw Isaac through one of the bridge monitors shortly after the ordeal. The pawn was... screaming. He even shot his plasma cutter once.

Ah, a mental sickness? Psychosis, he believed. After the time on this ship, he wasn't surprised the pawn had developed it. He wondered what Isaac saw... his brethren? The Hive Mind? Or perhaps... that woman?

What was her name? Nicala? Nicolo? Nicole... yes, that's it! Nicole Brennan.

It was EASY to tap into the fake marker's power and create that illusion. The woman had killed herself during the outbreak. During some searching, he discovered she had ties with his pawn. He merely used her to interact with him. In fact, it was he who opened that stupid door. He couldn't leave his pawn in a trap could he? Especially since he had no other pieces in this game and the other king had the rest of the board full of them.

-

He had won the game flawlessly. All that was left now was to collect the spoils of war. He got to the former mess hall. Strangely, after Isaac left, most of his brethren went here. He didn't have the foggiest idea why.

They were motionless as well.

He stepped on one of the tables. Before the fake marker was destroyed, he carved its biggest secret into his flesh. The way to access the minds of all Necromorphs currently in existence. The Hive Mind left its mark on the marker. And he found that mark. He took off his gauntlets, revealing mutated flesh. In it was carved a strange symbol. It was a circle with three claw-like symbols in it.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He suddenly _felt_ them. Every single Necromorph on the ship. Which meant no others survived. A pity. He opened his eyes again.

All of his brethren in the room were watching him. He grinned, revealing sharp teeth. He then thought:

"My brethren!"

His brethren looked more concentrated than before. It worked!

"I know how you feel. Lost. Alone. With no purpose. Well, I plan to change that."

They seemed to understand him. That meant that at least SOME human intelligence was left within.

"The Hive Mind is lost, yes. But we do not need it any more. I will take its place."

Some brethren showed slight surprise on their faces... if they had any.

"The Hive Mind was weak. I am not. I will lead us to victory over any who stand before us. We will devour all. What say you?"

The Ishimura was filled with the roars of hundreds of Necromorphs. He took it as a yes.

"Good. The human race will the first to fall before us, for we are superior. But first, we must find the Black Marker. It holds the key to our victory. And we WILL succeed!"

Another roar of hundreds. They were under his command. And none will stand before the rise of the Necromorphs.

* * *

Me: I love doing that.

Darken: What?

Me: Filling plot-holes. It may not be canon, but it makes me feel better.

Isaac: I see... will I be featured in this story at all?

Me: There is a 85 percent chance of NO.

Isaac: No more of those things for me? Phew.

Me: Remember, you have psychosis.

Isaac: Oh, right. Darn.

Me: Anyway, review and wait for the next chapter.


	2. First ruse

Me: Chapter 2 of "Rise of the Necromorphs" is here.

Him: And in it, my schemes go further. Nothing will stop my brethren!

Darken: Except plasma cutters, link guns, good old-fashioned punches...

Him: It was meant metaphoricaly.

Me: Sure. Enjoy.

* * *

Aboard the USG Pantheon, a civilian repair vessel, everyone was minding their own business. The crew, consisting of over 400 humans, was either busy making repairs to the ship, or just relaxed.

Except for a few people on the bridge. They had picked up a distress signal coming from the USG Ishimura. The strange thing was that the ship was located near a planet on which mining was forbidden. Probably an illegal mining operation.

But why a distress call? What kind of problem had they encountered, that they can't fix it themselves? They had enough spare parts on it to build a whole new ship. Standard protocol for planet-crackers. Pirates? No. This was too far from any large inhabited planet. They just wouldn't bother.

So, what in the name of Michael Altman are they facing? Only one way to find out.

"Set course for Aegis 7. We're going to help the Ishimura." the captain yelled.

Everyone fulfilled the order. Whatever was on the ship, they would face it.

* * *

Distress calls are a strange thing. Meant to potentially save human lives with external help. And yet, a distress call was now helping him destroy the entire human race.

He hatched another flawless scheme. And he will make it happen personally this time. This would need the subtle touch of a schemer at first. The pure muscle of his brethren will be used later.

The monitor in front of him flashed. An incoming call. He turned to the two morphs behind him.

"Do as you've been told."

Both nodded and then went out of the room. He accepted the call. To hide his mutated face, he wore a black hood. It masked his face perfectly. A man in a blue and yellow uniform and brown hair showed up on the monitor. A new game had started.

"This is captain Jacobo Alexander. What is the pro..."

"Thank god! Someone found the signal!"

"Yes, but wha..."

"I have no time! They are coming! Their numbers are infinite! Please, get me out of here!"

A terrible roar sounded. All according to plan. He swiftly turned away from the monitor.

"Oh god! I have to go! I will be in the docking bay. Please, hurry!"

He then swiftly ran out of the room and shot a few times with a gun he had found on the ship. He deliberately missed, of course. He then ran opposite from the two morphs. One of the two entered the room and looked at the monitor.

"Dear lord! What IS that thing?!"

The morph roared and smashed the monitor, cancelling the transmission. He returned to the room. It was like a play in a theatre. And it worked perfectly. It was now only a matter of time. He patted the morph on its head.

"You did well, my brother."

The morph growled.

* * *

_4 hours later:_

"Shuttle detected. Will dock within thirty minutes." announced the dock computer.

"Excellent. Open bay doors."

"Bay doors opening."

He grinned and went out of the control room. About twenty morphs waited outside. He didn't want to harm them, but it was necessary for the ruse to work.

"Let's go over the plan one more time. When they dock, I will run to them. You have to look like you're chasing me. You will probably not survive, but you will open a door for our race. Understand?"

A joint growl was heard in the docking bay.

"Good. Now, get ready."

* * *

"Docking sequence intiated. Standby."

"You boys have your weapons ready?"

"Yes, sir!"

What little security personnel the Pantheon had was sent here. Thirty men along with him and their pilot. Malcolm Reeves would've felt better if he knew what he was facing. He asked the pilot:

"How long 'till we dock?"

The woman looked at some gadgetry. The only machine he trusted was his rifle.

"Four minutes. Hope the guy we're going to pick up is still alive."

"If he won't be in the stupid bay, we're leaving."

"Yes. We're entering... oh my god!"

He wanted to say 'WHAT?!', but he wanted to see for himself. He looked out of the cockpit. A man in armour was running from a large group of the most disgusting creatures he had ever seen. He had a gun, but it seemed to have little effect.

"Docked!"

"Okay boys! Give 'em hell!"

The shuttle's side-hatch opened and the soldiers opened fire. The things were sturdy, but the fire soon turned them into heaps of burning flesh. The man immediately got on.

"We have to go! More are coming!"

"We can take them. How bad could it be?"

"Trust me, you don't have enough ammo."

Malcolm frowned. Not enough ammo? How many of these things were there?

The hatch closed. The man sat close to the front. He was shaking.

"I have a few questions for you."

"Sure, it's not like I can say no after you got me from hell."

"What were those things? How did they get there?"

"Those? The crew."

"What?! How?"

"Where should I start?"

He told them about the events. The colony, which was now destroyed, the finding of the marker, the first outbreaks. He didn't mention Isaac or the Hive Mind, of course. That would be suspicious.

"So, these things... were humans?"

"Weren't you listening?! They are NOT humans! They are an alien race bent on our annihilation! They merely took our bodies."

Which was not entirely true. They were a product of human failure to replicate the ultimate secret. But that would seem like too much info for a mere survivor.

"Autopilot engaged." he heard from the cockpit. A woman came into view.

It was the first female he had seen in a while. Not transformed, of course. There was the government agent, but she was long dead.

She had long brown hair. Her skin was light-brown. Her eyes were green. She was quite tall and slim. She wore a white suit. She was quite attractive by human standards. Another scheme hatched in his head. It would have to wait, however.

The leader siad:

"Good. Now we just have to wait four hours."

"Indeed, Malcolm."

Ah, so his name was Malcolm. He seemed like a strong man. Tall, in black military armour. His hair was already white here and there, though. His eyes were brown.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Kathryn. What is yours?"

Damn. The one thing he hadn't thought about. He was the new Hive Mind... but he had no name which enemies would fear. He couldn't use is human name. What could he...?

"Kalish." he said after a slight pause.

"Kalish? That is an interesting name."

"Yes, my parents were a bit weird."

The name was perfectly logical. Kali was a forgotten religion's goddess of death and destruction. He had read that somewhere. So, Kalish will be the Necromorph lord and god of the same two aspects.

She smiled at him.

"Why don't you take off your hood?"

For that question, he WAS prepared.

"One of the things left its mark on me. I'd rather not show it."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I..."

"No need to apologise."

She was polite and kind. Rare traits these days.

* * *

_4 hours later:_

For those four hours he just sat in silence, perfecting his scheme. Get on the ship, use 'it' and the rest will practically finish itself. He asked a seemingly normal question:

"Are there many deaths on the ship?"

The soldiers around him weren't surprised. It was only logical for someone who sees so much of it to ask, no?

"Not generally, no. But last week was horrible."

"Why?"

"Something happened with the cooling system. Our boys went to its core to fix it. It blew up. Over thirty dead. We had a spare one, but nothing can replace lives."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Excellent. The morgue has plenty to offer then. Heheheheh.

"Docking in four minutes."

"Okay, Kathryn." Malcolm shouted.

They docked. When he got off, he started another ruse.

"Ah, sweet, blood-less air! How I missed it!"

He made his hand shake to fake some horrible memories.

He heard her.

"Are you alright? Your hand is shaking."

She really was kind.

"It's nothing. It just does that when I relax. On the Ishimura, I had to be aware of my surroundings all the time. It just shows I feel safe for a change."

"Oh. It must have been horrible."

"You can't imagine."

Captain Jacobo came into view. He whispered something to Malcolm, who nodded and went somewhere. Jacobo then came closer.

"Welcome, Kalish. Malcolm will fill me in. I suppose you wish to rest."

"Yes, that would be great."

"Good. Kathryn, could you take him to his quarters? It's number 223."

"Of course. Let's go."

They headed out of the bay. He asked:

"How come the captain personally knows you? I understand that he knows Malcolm, but..."

"I sometimes pilot his personal shuttle. He claims that I am the best pilot on the ship"

"Oh."

They went to block C. He noted every little detail about the corridors. Ambush places, dead ends for traps and other things, like how much noise his steps did. They stopped at a door.

"This is it, number 223. Do get some rest."

"Thank you. I will try."

She smiled and then went her way. He entered.

It was a simple cabin. One bed, one wardrobe, one armour-holder, one light. A camera was in the corner, watching his bed. No luxury, but he didn't expect it anyway. As a morph, he needed no sleep. But he would have to fake it. He just lied down with his armour and hood still on.

* * *

"How's Kalish?" Malcolm asked the surveillance expert.

"The new guy? Let me check... he's asleep."

Malcolm looked at the computer screen. Kalish just laid there, his body twitched now and then.

"Why is he in his armour?" asked the expert.

"I think he is too afraid to take it off. After fighting the things we saw, I'm not surprised."

"Oh."

Malcolm left the room. He needed some sleep too.

* * *

Exactly five hours had passed. He twitched his body at irregular intervals, so it seemed like he was having a nightmare. He abruptly sat up, as if waking from the said nightmare. He then left the room and went to find the morgue.

He met one of the soldiers in the halls.

"Hmm? What are you doing here?"

"Can't sleep. Keep dreaming about them."

He just went forward, didn't look back.

After half-an-hour of searching, he still hadn't found it. On the other hand, he found the other quarter blocks, the mess hall, the engineering bay and the entrance to the bridge. He met no one else. Then he finally saw the door above which 'Morgue' was written in red letters. He grinned.

He went in and spotted a camera. His hand changed. He shot a spike at the camera, which was destroyed. He then took a strange vial out of a compartment in his armour. He got to one of the bodies and poured the contents onto it. It immediately changed. Most of the flash was gone, replaced with strong wings. Its insides were clearly visible. He stroked the new Necromorph.

"Hey there, little Infector. Now, make more brethren."

The Infector soon got to work. It wouldn't take long.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He gets distracted for five stupid minutes and one of the cameras goes offline in the meantime. The one in the morgue, too. He hated that place. Too much dead bodies for him. He go near the door and opened it. His head was almost instantly cut off by a Slasher. The Infector had a new body to start with. A soldier heard the noise. As soon as he came around a corner, he raised his weapon. Before he could even aim, something caught him by the throat. He dropped the rifle he was carrying and looked into a dark hood.

"Y-you?! Why?"

He let light illuminate his face. The soldier was instantly pale.

"Because I am Kalish! Lord of the Necromorphs!"

His hand then changed into a sword-like appendage and he impaled the soldier. Another new host. He looked at the morphs behind him. They were ready to kill.

"Go now, my brethren. But remember, I want her ALIVE!"

They growled and went their way. He went to the docking bay to prevent any means of escape.

* * *

Taking over the whole ship took less than two hours. Most resistance was either asleep, or caught unawares. He had lost about ten Necromorphs, but he gained almost 400. The last seven humans were hiding at the bridge. A bad choice, since the bridge had only one entrance. They were trapped.

He tapped the console next to the door, one used for requesting permission to enter. He saw captain Jacobo. His expression was furious, yet his face was pale.

"You!"

"Yes, me, captain."

"Disgusting alien scum!"

"I wouldn't be so rude. After all, we outnumber you considerably. Open the door."

"Why should we?"

He sent a mental message to a three of his morphs. They immediately went.

"Because you are only delaying the inevitable. The ship is ours."

The captain was illuminated by a red light.

"I see your friends are trying to get in through the ventilation tunnels. Sorry, but we have some surprises for them."

Terrible roars of pain were heard. That made him furious.

"That was your last mistake, captain."

He readied his fist. He then punched straight through the durasteel door that lead to the bridge and opened it. His morphs went in and the slaughter started. Six lost, seven gained. How wonderful.

He then entered the bridge. He sat down at the main control panel and plotted course for Aegis 7. The Ishimura needed repairs. He pressed 'Execute' and then went to the dock.

* * *

There, four Necromorphs guarded _her. _When he approached, she screamed:

"You monster!"

"Monster? Me?"

"How could you? Why did you?"

"I am merely making an evolutionary jump! The Necromorphs are superior to humans. It is natural for evolution to take place."

"Evolution? More like annihilation."

"You will understand, in time."

"In time?"

"Yes, I have plans for you."

Her eyes grew wide. He had great plans for her. After all, every king needs a queen.

* * *

Me: You know, this is my first serious fanfic that isn't Sonic-related.

Darken: That is true.

Kalish: My experiment will be a success. I just know it.

Me: Perhaps. Review and wait.


	3. Queen of the dead

I thank SSX99, who pointed out two flaws in my story. They are fixed in this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The USG Pantheon was moving at a steady pace towards the Ishimura. Soon, the next phase of his plan will be complete. He turned on the captain's seat. It was very comfortable. Kathryn didn't look quite as relaxed. It must've been the two slashers who were watching the bridge monitors. The flashing lights seemed to amuse them.

"Do not worry. They won't hurt you unless I command them to. Which will not happen."

"I am not worried. I already figured that out."

"I see."

"Since I will be a mindless beast like them soon, as a result of your 'plans', could you tell me what EXACTLY happened on the Ishimura?"

He grinned. She seemed to have accepted her fate. Less trouble for him. He started talking. He told her everything. Isaac, the Hive Mind, his schemes. It took him about two hours to tell her all he knew about the events.

She nodded now and then, but something seemed to be bugging her.

"What is it?"

"Hmm?"

"It seems you have left one question unvoiced."

"Yes, well... you say the 'Red Marker' had great power. Why did you let it go to Aegis?"

Ah, yes... the one thing he didn't like admitting. His victory wasn't total. He lost an important asset.

"It was like so: Nicole told Isaac to bring the marker to the surface."

"But, you said she was dead... that you used her image..."

"Yes. I used the marker to create an illusion. But the marker then used my own weapon against me. Even I don't know how. It just did. It blocked my connection to it, spoke to Isaac, made him bring it back to Aegis 7, where it sealed the Hive Mind."

A slight pause.

"I originally only wanted Isaac to go down there and kill the Hive Mind. Lucky for me, the stupid government agent removed the marker and Isaac killed the freed Hive Mind. Otherwise, it would have just been sealed, but it would still have control over the Necromorphs. The problem was, that my pawn took the only working shuttle down to Aegis 7. That meant I had no way of getting down to the surface and retrieving the stupid marker before it was destroyed by the asteroid! How I hate asteroids!"

There was silence on the bridge. Shame crept upon him. Lord of the Necromorphs? Bah! He couldn't even save the fake! What if this happened to the original? He could fail his brethren!

A mental slap made him sane again.

The marker itself chose its fate, no? But the original will willingly help his race. He will make sure it does. Heheheheheheheh.

"May I ask another question?"

Polite even at a time like this? She was special indeed.

"Of course."

"How come you are so... umm... different from the rest? How come you can think?"

Oh... his origin. He knew that question would arrive. But he never quite prepared for it.

"Well, yes. You see, when the Necromorph rapid-evolution virus, or Necrosis, as I call it, infected my body, I was still alive. In a state called the RIGwalker."

"RIGwalker? I've never..."

"Yes. You NEVER hear about it. Until your med-officer tells you you have it."

"How did you...?"

"How did I get it? Back when I was human, I was a colonist on Aegis 7. My job was to destroy any asteroids that threatened to collide with the colony. I had two friends, Jakil and Malar, who helped me with it. During one such mission, we were placing charges on a quite large asteroid. All was going well, but the asteroid suddenly shook. One of the plasma charges detonated prematurely. My friends didn't survive. I did. But I wasn't lucky. You see, a RIG is nice and helpful, until it _welds_ to your spine."

She had an 'Oh my god!' expression on her face.

"Yes. I couldn't move. Not at all. My pulse was minimal, my breathing just fast enough to keep me alive. Even my immune-system was off-line. I felt nothing. Machines kept me alive. But I saw and heard EVERYTHING around me. It was like death, just worse."

"Wasn't there a cure?"

"Yes, there is one. Put them out of their misery. The med-officer should have done it. But he didn't. He let me suffer."

"W-what?! Why?"

"He hated me. He was a stupid, arrogant jerk, who was surprised that he had no friends. He could have picked on anyone... but he picked on me. He claimed he had killed me. And left me in a state between life and death. Then, the marker was found. And then, the outbreaks. I heard the screams. I was terrified. The med-officer hid behind a special reinforced door, of which only he, and I, knew. An Infector came into the office. I was basically a dead body. The machines that gave me an immune-system malfunctioned during planet-crack. I would've been dead within hours. But I was saved."

She watched, hung on his every word.

"And the Infector pierced my forehead with that 'spear' of his. The virus started changing my body. But it didn't expect any resistance. I stopped it, only made it restore my body. And then I felt pain. And I was overjoyed. The thing actually cured me! I could stand, I could move my fingers, I could take a deep breath! And my mind was intact. The first thing I did? I tore down the door to the med-officer's secret room. He was completely pale. I merely said: 'Hey there, Damien.' Oh, how I enjoyed his screams as I tore him limb from limb, then drinking his blood. It was a pleasure indescribable by human words."

"Oh..." she was a bit pale herself, "I think I understand now."

"What?"

"You feel like you owe the Necromorphs for saving you. That's why you are helping them."

"No, I help them because they are my people now. And they are far better than humans."

He looked at the star-map.

"Well, will you look at that. Ten minutes until we dock."

"Splendid."

"Don't be so sad. I never said you would be a mindless beast."

She looked at him, wide-eyed. Kalish had a subtle, devilish grin on his face.

* * *

She was restrained. Good.

"Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't even if I wanted to. You know too much about my plans. Do not worry, it will hurt, but you will be reborn."

He took out a vial filled with green liquid from the lab's cryo-chamber.

"W-what is that?"

She was scared. He actually felt sorry for that. He answered:

"Oh, this. This is a virus similar to Necrosis. Just better."

Her eyes were wide as he poured the liquid into a device. It slowly entered her blood-stream. She screamed out of pain.

"I am sorry that you have to suffer like this."

She didn't seem to be listening. Only screaming.

"I call it Thanatus. It is far superior to the original. It doesn't try to gain control of your brain. It only gives you vast knowledge. Your body is left intact, from the outside, at least. And, the best thing, it completely ignores your immune-system.

She emitted one last scream and then fainted.

* * *

_After 2 hours:_

"Rise and shine, my queen. Though, there isn't much shine in this place."

She opened her eyes. She was in, she presumed, the captain's quarters. With the visible rise in luxury and all. Kalish was there. She knew only too well what he meant.

"So, I am..."

"Yes, one of us. And my queen."

She stood up and walked to a mirror. She looked completely human.

"Amazing, isn't it? The Thanatus did exactly what I thought it would."

She couldn't believe it. She looked at her hand and concentrated. A bone-spike suddenly pierced her skin, but it didn't hurt. It then went back into her body. Her skin immediately regenerated. And all that information! She knew about the human efforts, about distant stars, about... the original marker. And its true power.

"I need to show you something, Kathryn."

Kalish looked anxious. He was still just as mutated as before, but he didn't seem disgusting to her one bit. He was actually... handsome, in his way. Was it the new Necromorph view on things? She didn't want to think about it right now.

And so, the Necromorph king and queen, left the quarters. They went to one of the blown-up areas of the ship. She didn't need to breathe, somehow. She could, but she didn't have to.

There, uncountable Necromorphs were... _fixing_ the Ishimura. She looked at him, confused. He grinned.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes. But how did they become so intelligent?"

"They didn't. I merely told them _exactly_ what to do. Down to the smallest detail. If they have precise orders, they will fulfil them without question. Took me about an hour to issue the orders, though."

She watched them, amazed. Slashers, Pregnants, Brutes and many others, all fixing the Ishimura. It dawned upon her.

"And when they finish repairing..."

"We will have a planet-cracker at our command. The humans will learn to fear us. But first, I will develop some new... weapons. Hahahahahahahahah!"

She smiled. She was actually happy that he was happy. That was yet more proof that she was a Necromorph.

* * *

Well, Kalish has a few less secrets now. Review and wait for the next chapter of this dark saga!

I just HAD to say that!


	4. Conquest

Kalish: Fear us, pitiful humans! For we bring the death of the human race!

Darken: Yeah, yeah, we know. Just don't come near my dimension.

Kalish: I don't give a damn about your home. Or your precious, blue little fox.

Me: Calm down, you two. And you, reader! Enjoy!

* * *

Kathryn sat in the Ishimura's mess hall. A group of Lurkers was around her. She had grown fond of the little things. Was it human maternal instinct? She didn't know, but she still liked Lurkers, with their little bodies, the most.

Kalish gave her the mark as well. It was the only scar that didn't heal. That circle and three claws... a strange thing indeed.

She noticed that Necromorphs, while deadly in any size, still retained some of the human's personality. Not even Kalish knew how, but they did. Lurkers, for example, were curious about their surroundings and even playful, just like children.

Slashers ,and other larger brethren, looked after the Lurkers, like parents. Necromorphs were a fully-functional race. No doubt about it.

She watched as one of the Lurkers, Dany she called him, found a shiny spoon on the ground. He examined it with his hand and then showed it to the Slasher-parent in the room. Frank, the Slasher, looked at the spoon and emitted a light growl. He patted Dany with his claw-like appendage and then watched over the other Lurkers.

She found that scene cute. Her human view really was limited. Necromorphs had every right to live in the galaxy.

The ship's intercom suddenly whirred to life. It was Kalish.

"Testing, 1,2,3... Yipee! It works, boys! Good job!"

Roars were heard behind him. She couldn't help but feel that the 'morphs were getting smarter by the minute.

"Kathryn, please come to the lab. I have something to show you."

She stood up, smiled at the Lurkers around and went. Before she left, she told Frank:

"Make sure they don't get hurt, okay?"

A growl was her answer.

* * *

"Welcome, my queen." he was happier the moment he saw her.

"Pleased to be here, my dear. What did you want to show me?"

He grinned. She loved that grin. It meant he had something that would help their people.

"This." he clicked a few buttons on the lab computer.

A door opened, revealing a strange creature. It was large, larger than a brute, round and it was covered with bone-tablets.

"My queen, meet the Piercer."

The creature roared. It was quite intimidating.

"They require more organic material than brutes, but it is worth it. Their bones are harder than durasteel. They can potentially lift a building."

"That is splendid. But wouldn't Brutes suffice?"

"These have one more function. They can carry brethren inside of them."

She stared as the creature opened its belly, which was completely hollow.

"Their organs are spread all over their body and well protected by their bone-tablets. They can carry about eight Slashers."

"So, they are transports?"

He again grinned. What other purpose could they possibly have?

"No. They are living _bullets._"

"What?!"

"Yes. I gave my boys instructions on how to build specialised cannons to shoot them. We will fire them at enemy ships during space combat. They will smash through their hull and unload our brethren, who will then take the ship over. Or we can use them for planetary bombardment."

"But, can't the 'morphs inside die?"

"No. Not even the Piercers die. Their bones are special. They absorb outer shock-waves produced by smashing into something or bullets. Normal weapons are ineffective against Piercers."

"Amazing."

"Yes. And I have something else. I was thinking. If we take over ships, how will we pilot them?"

"Let me guess. Another 'morph?"

"How did you know?"

He showed her a small 'morph, smaller than a Lurker. It was similar to a Leaper, but it had no claws. Several small tentacles protruded from its back.

"I present the Controller. It can attach itself to ANY electronic device and make it work for the good of our race. From yoda dispensers to USG battlecruisers. They will also control the 'Piercer cannons'."

"I must say, you have outdone yourself, Kalish. I think you deserve a reward."

With that, she gave him a kiss. A grin again appeared.

"For that, I would face all of humanity at once."

"I bet you would, lord of flattery!"

* * *

_A week later:_

A Slasher approached him. It growled.

"Finished with the repairs? Excellent."

Both ships were fully functional. Many Piercer cannons had also been added to both the Ishimura and the Pantheon. They would soon show humanity their full power. But their numbers haven't grown. They were still the same strength. That was a Necromorph weakness. They needed other species to 'reproduce'. For now. He looked at the crowd of his brethren beneath him, in a newly-repaired room.

"My brethren! The repairs are finally complete! We have waited long enough! It is time to show humanity the power of the Necromorphs!"

The roar was just like back then in the mess hall. Just louder. His queen now took the lead.

"We will show our might at the human-occupied planet known as Cathode 18. Its defences are currently minimal, but its inhabitants are many It is a perfect target."

She looked at him and nodded. He took the lead again.

"We will gain many new brethren in the coming conflict. Their defences will be crushed under our might. You will grant no mercy, just like before. Leave none alive to tell the tale. Now, set course for Cathode 18!"

He spoke through the intercom. Controllers on the bridges of both ships immediately responded. He turned to Kathryn.

"I need you to stay out of sight during the coming battle."

"Why, dear?"

"I have a plan for the future, in which you will play a vital role."

"You truly are the lord of schemes."

"If you say so, my queen. My love."

He then turned to their brethren.

"We will arrive within two days. Be prepared."

Another roar answered.

* * *

_2 days later, the USG Akriloth:_

"What do you want?" asked captain Michalis.

The hooded figure on the screen had its back turned to them.

"I want you to retreat with your ships and leave the planet to us."

The captain wanted to laugh.

"You are outnumbered two to one. Your ships are not meant for battle. You cannot make us do that."

All according to plan. Arrogance was a great human weakness.

"Fine. Prepare for your destruction. We will welcome you later."

"What do you...?"

The transmission was cancelled.

"What the hell did that mean?"

His weapons expert, Lakim, said:

"Don't worry, sir. Their energy weapons are meant to to destroy boulders, not penetrate shields. And no known solid round can penetrate our hull at this range."

"But he was so _sure._ Something is not right here. Why would a planet-cracker and a repair vessel want to take over a planet?"

"Maybe pirates took their ships and want to brag about it."

"Yes, but still..."

"CAPTAIN!"

He turned to the bridge-window. The ships were deploying strange cannons.

"Lakim, what are those?"

"I... don't know, sir. I have never seen weapons like those!"

The com-screen activated again. The figure slowly turned to them.

"You humans are so predictable."

He was facing them. He took off his hood, revealing his gift.

"What kind of abomination are you?!"

"Me? I am Kalish, lord of the Necromorphs! FIRE!"

All the Piercer cannons shot. Their living payload was on the way. All four human ships were hit directly.

"Red Alert! Red Alert! Unknown lifeforms detected on ship. Showing image."

Michalis watched the Piercers unload more Necromorphs onto the ship. Soldiers were killed almost instantly. But their bodies... were used to make more. It was a terrible sight.

"Amazing, aren't they?"

It was Kalish.

"Disgusting, yes."

"Your limited human mind cannot even begin to comprehend our perfection. We are the next step in evolution!"

"Not on our watch."

He laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! You actually think you have a say in the matter? Your pitiful race will be annihilated."

The bridge's doors burst open. A horde of his brethren went in. They tried to resist, but it was no good. Controllers were attached to the bridge-computers.

He got a message.

"All ships taken. No survivors."

"Excellent, my queen." he wrote back.

* * *

_20 minutes later:_

"Are their communications under our control?"

"Yes. We are ready to broadcast."

"Good. When I finish, initiate bombardment. And make sure no one gets away, will you?"

"All Controllers have precise orders. Nothing gets through."

"Excellent. Start broadcast."

All of the planet's holo-screens, radios and others now showed him. The citizens looked at them, listened to them, confused. Scared.

"Inhabitants of Cathode 18! I am Kalish, leader of the Necromorphs. Your planet is now at our mercy. I am sorry, but we will grant none. You will all join us. You cannot escape, do not bother trying. Also, would you be so kind to commit suicide? It will save us the trouble of killing you. Have a nice day."

He didn't like giving long speeches to a lesser species. Plus, he liked being efficient.

The people first just stared at the now-blank screens, listened to the non-functional radios. They waited for a sign that it was a joke. When the first Piercers hit the ground, they knew there was no joke. Only the terrible truth.

Only around 600 Necromorphs were sent down there. They would suffice. People screamed with fear, tried to get away. It was useless. Some actually took the advice and killed themselves. They rose again shortly after that. A state of chaos. The humans couldn't fight effectively. And so, they died.

Aegis 7 was nothing compared to this. Humans joined their ranks by the thousands. Once proud cities were turned to bastions of the walking dead.

Many tried to escape. They were shot down by the four cruisers that orbited the planet. No survivors. No _human_ survivors, at least.

"I must say. This is the best channel."

She giggled.

"Indeed."

* * *

_4 hours later:_

"Report."

"The humans are nearly wiped out. Less than a hundred remain."

"Excellent. Loses?"

"During the battles on the planet we lost around 100 000 Necromorphs. But we gained more than thirty million."

Cathode was a small planet. It was just out of colonization phase. But damn... thirty MILLION?!

"Just shows how crowded the galaxy is. I think we can safely say that the mission was a success."

"Indeed, Kalish."

"I love the way you pronounce my name."

"I'm glad you do."

"Let's go take a look down there, shall we?"

"Of course. It'll be fun."

They took a shuttle to the surface. They landed in the only intact hangar. When they got out, they earned gazes and roars from countless brethren.

They entered the streets where they were greeted likewise. Kalish seemed to know where he was going. They entered a large round building.

"Where are we going?"

"This is the planet's military command centre. I think they have a piece of information we require."

"You mean..."

"Yes. Exactly that."

They entered a large room with countless screens. The main control centre. Several Controllers were attached to the computers.

They walked to one.

"I need information about the Black Marker."

The little 'morph screeched. An image was showed on every screen in the room.

"What?! Those fools! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She laughed with him, though she wasn't so loud.

The image showed the human home-world, Earth.

* * *

Me: Oh boy! We're so totally screwed!

Kalish: You bet! So review while you still have your lives!


	5. The pawn

Next chap is here! Enjoy.

* * *

He sat there, silent. He hadn't even moved in an hour. The visions had stopped some time ago, but he still felt like they could return. That _she_ could return.

He knew that the images were mere figments of his imagination, but they were so _real_. Nicole... but not Nicole... trying to sink her teeth into his face. He locked the cockpit's doors and watched them. He didn't even blink. Every second, he expected something to tear the door down and rip him to pieces.

But nothing came. The sensors showed only him aboard. He was alone. He had been alone ever since he got on the shuttle.

"It's over," he thought, "pull yourself together! You won't see another one of those things. EVER."

Somehow, deep inside, he doubted those words.

Seconds passed like hours, hours like days. But he was still wide awake. He was too afraid of what he could see when his brain would sort information during his slumber.

"_Isaac..."_

His plasma cutter was aimed at the door in less than a second. That reflex had developed quickly. A figure appeared in front of the door. It was her. Something prevented him from pulling the trigger.

"_Isaac... they need you..."_

She/it came closer. She looked just like when he last saw her. In that message. For the first time in hours, he spoke:

"You're not her."

"_No... I am not..."_

"Then what are you?"

"_I... am the... last energy... of the marker... I... will... be... no more... soon..."_

"Why are you doing this to me?! She is dead!"

"_This... is... the only form... left..."_

"What did you mean? Who needs me?"

"_Your... race, Isaac... you must help them... before they destroy all..."_

"The Necromorphs? But they are stuck on the..."

"_No... you will... understand... in time... just remember... you have the mark..."_

The marker-Nicole disappeared without a trace. He sat there, motionless. What did she mean, you have the mark? Was it just another illusion? But this one was... different. His thoughts were interrupted by a beep from the control panel. He turned. It said: 'Incoming transmission'

He accepted.

A man with white skin, blue eyes and short brown hair was shown. He had white, military-grade armour.

"This is commander Alexander Eclipse of the USG Unity. Come in."

The first non-mutated man in hours. Great.

"T-this is Isaac Clarke, engineer."

"What is the problem? That shuttle is only meant for short flights."

"I think It would be better if I showed you. I have recordings of the events that brought me here."

"Good. We will bring you aboard."

He couldn't believe it. After that nightmare he was going to board a friendly ship. His joy was indescribable.

* * *

_Half-an-hour later, briefing room:_

"Well, you wanted to show us a recording."

They accepted him quickly. They probably just wanted to know what happened. The truth was probably more than they could handle.

"Yes, but... I warn you. It is not pretty."

"Just play it."

Some of them were smiling. Those smiles were replaced with pure horror within the next fifty minutes. Some of them even hurled. They watched only two hours of the record. The captain then ordered it to stop.

"Oh... my... god!" was all he could say.

Isaac was silent. The men in the room all had similar things to say. He awaited an assault of questions, but...

...the ships intercom activated.

"Captain, we are picking up a galaxy-wide signal. Patching forward to main screen." said a robotic voice.

The main screen activated and it showed the mutated tongue of a Slasher. Everyone in the room was silent with horror.

"No..." Isaac said, knowing that the marker-Nicole had been real.

From somewhere an annoyed voice sounded:

"You're holding it backwards, brother."

The Slasher growled and turned the camera. A tall human-like figure in dark-blue armour was shown. His face was mutated, with glowing red eyes. His hair miraculously survived the infection, but it was green and short.

"NOW, it is perfect."

It could talk?! What kind of Necromorph was this?

"Lesser beings of the galaxy! I am Kalish, lord and god of the Necromorphs. We have taken your planet known as Cathode 18, along with its defensive fleet. The inhabitants have now joined our ranks. Just thought you would like to know."

They expected a long speech, but the transmission suddenly ended.

"Incoming call from high command. Accepting..."

"Commander, I think we all saw THAT."

The man was old, possibly around 60, with grey hair and green eyes. He wore a white shirt.

"Yes, admiral. What is course of action?"

"Investigate that planet. You are the closest to the sector."

"Yes, si..."

"NO!"

Everyone looked at Isaac.

"Commander, who is this man?"

"I am Isaac Clarke, sole survivor of the USG Kellion which was on a repair mission on the USG Ishimura, which was stationed above Aegis 7."

"And?"

He told what he knew. The admiral listened. He didn't tell them about Nicole, though.

"Preposterous! Do you have any...?"

"Yes, admiral. He recorded the whole ordeal."

The man frowned.

"So, you know how to fight these things?"

"Yes."

"Would you kindly help us, then? Your expertise would be welcome."

An admiral was asking him nicely? That was a good start. But did he want to fight those things again? .................................................. Yes, if only to find out what the marker-Nicole meant.

"A...alright. I'll do it."

"Excellent."

The screen went black.

"Okay, first you have to get some proper weapons."

* * *

The flight took about three-standard days.

During that time, he had answered a thousand of "Why can't we use normal weapons?" questions.

He answered with a question of his own: "Can you cut someone's arm off with a bullet?"

He had assembled a small team of the best soldiers on the ship. But these would have to learn NOT to aim for the head. Not always, anyway. They assembled any mining tools could find. Which, on a primarily military ship, was not easy. Cathode 18 was in sight. As well as its four registered defence cruisers. And two unknown ones.

But he knew one only too well.

"The Ishimura..."

Commander Eclipse seemed intrigued.

"A planet cracker?"

"Yes. And in this case, a planet conqueror."

"Indeed. We can't get any communications through. I am afraid we may have to board one of those cruisers to get information."

Isaac's senses were immediately sharper, his hand ready to aim with his plasma cutter. Considering he hadn't slept in two days and only walked thanks to, illegal but functional, stims, that was quite an achievement. He just has to kill a few more.

* * *

"Kalish?"

They were inches and miles apart. Inches through screens, miles through the space between the Ishimura and the USG Akriloth.

"Yes, my queen?"

"I have detected a human ship. They are heading straight for you and the Akriloth. Should we intervene?"

His eyes flashed.

"No. I... sense, something aboard. Something familiar. We can handle a boarding party."

"Boarding party?"

"Yes. If they wanted to destroy us, their guns would already be shooting. They want information about Cathode 18. In the end, we will board _them._"

"I understand. Please, be careful."

"Of course. I still want to see you."

* * *

The Unity approached the other cruiser.

"Boarding sequence initiated."

"You ready?"

Isaac wasn't the one asking. One of the soldiers was asking _him._

"Yes. If I can help destroy these things, I will do anything. But I still won't sleep for a while."

"Hatch doors opening."

Isaac was the first to point his plasma cutter. The others had mostly the same, but two had flamethrowers. Isaac also had his two modules ready.

The door opened. Nothing. He slowly walked inside. The clatter of feet ahead caught his attention. A group of twenty Slashers was running towards them.

"Ready..."

He knew just how close they have to get for the rounds to have maximum effect.

"FIRE!"

Alone, he would have perished against a group like that. But with the added fire-power of eight others. And two flamethrowers. The Slashers were torn to pieces. Literally.

They slowly went forward, not daring to speak.

They rounded two corners. Nothing. A soldier now went first. Isaac wanted to stop him, but...

...a bone-spike pierced the man's skull.

They all pointed their weapons into the corridor in front of them.

"Heheheheh. I thought it was you, my pawn."

He stepped out of the shadows.

"You."

"Yes, me."

"What do you mean, pawn?"

"Oh, Isaac. You truly are clueless. I would love to chat, but I have a ship to board."

"You won't do anything any more! FIRE!"

A grin appeared on his face before he was engulfed by two flamethrowers and a flurry of plasma shots. The firing ceased. Reloading was a stupid thing.

"Did we...?"

Three spikes that hit their targets were an answer. A figure emerged from the flames. Screams.

Isaac suddenly felt a hand around his neck. He was lifted of the ground. Burning red eyes looked at him.

"All this time, I haven't properly thanked you."

"T-thank... m-me?"

"Yes. For destroying the Hive Mind. That let me assume its place and free my brethren."

"N-no..."

"Yes. And now, I seek the one."

"What?"

"I'm afraid I cannot reveal any more secrets. Now DIE!"

As a spike emerged from Kalish's hand, Isaac thought it was his end. But one of the soldiers was still alive. A fireball hit Kalish in the back.

"Gyyaaaaghhhh! You PEST!"

He dropped Isaac and concentrated on the man. The soldier made a gesture to Isaac. 'Run!'

And he did. Without looking back. A scream reached his ears. Then rapid footsteps. They were getting closer. He got into the boarding cell and watched the doors close, saving him from a spike.

The commander's face was pale.

"What..?"

"No time! We must flee! NOW!"

They detached from the USG Akriloth and sped off.

He entered the bridge, many watched him.

"What happened?"

"It is them. Cathode 18 is under their control.

"Incoming transmission. Patching through."

Kalish's face was shown.

"You win today, my pawn. We are short on ammo, but the Ishimura's beam is already charging. We will not hesitate to use it in a space battle. Flee before I change my mind."

Commander Eclipse looked for signs of bluff. But Kalish was serious. Dead serious.

"We will meet again." said Isaac.

"I'm sure we will. And your body will make a fine experiment."

The screen went black. Isaac merely left the Unity's bridge. He definitely wasn't going to sleep.

* * *

I just thought that Dead Space without Isaac isn't Dead Space. Review and wait.


	6. Earth

Kalish: Don't expect the human to show up. He's busy hiding from my wrath! Now, enjoy this fic. Or else!

* * *

She ran to the Ishimura's hangar. Kalish's shuttle was docking. She wanted to make sure he was okay.

When he stepped out of the shuttle, it was obvious he wasn't. His armour was scorched, his flesh torn at places.

"Kalish!!"

She hugged him.

"It is okay, my queen. I just underestimated the speed of plasma."

"Why isn't it healing?!"

"Oh, it is. Just slower."

"But, my wounds..."

"You have the perfected Thanatus virus, my queen. I have the normal Necrosis. I heal like any other 'morph. Slowly."

"Oh... does it hurt?"

"A bit... a lot."

"Can't you receive the Thanatus like me?"

"I'm afraid the Thanatus would try to destroy the Necrosis virus in my body. I'd be torn to pieces."

She cared about him. That meant a lot to him.

"Isn't there any other way to speed up healing?"

"I'm afraid no..."

Of course! How could he have been so stupid?!

"Why, yes. The Hunter. Heheheheheh."

"Hunter? What kind of 'morph is that?"

"WAS that? A special one. It could regrow entire limbs at incredible speeds. My pawn destroyed it completely."

"Completely? How do you want to get info about it?"

"Help me walk to a certain doctor's lab and I'll show you."

She did so and they went together.

* * *

"So, info about the Hunter is in the computer?"

"No. Mercer deleted all his files. He wanted the Hunter to be unique. One of a kind."

"Where do we get its genetic code, then?"

"Look behind you."

She turned. A large tube labelled 'Experiment Hunter' stood there.

"Mercer deleted the files. But did he clean the tube?"

She clicked a button and the glass lifted. She looked inside. Nothing. Then she looked down. On the ground, a small piece of skin laid.

"Skin."

"Excellent. Now come to this computer."

She obeyed. He stepped into the tube.

"Take the skin and put it in that blue machine. Lower the glass and enter 'Command: Ingest DNA.'"

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure. Don't worry. Do it, Kathryn."

She did exactly that. Green gas filled the tube. He screamed.

"Gyyyaaaahhhhhh!!"

"Kalish!!"

All his wounds were suddenly gone. His eyes shone brightly. The gas then disappeared. He stood up and smashed the glass. He stepped out and watched as the glass-cuts disappeared.

"One final test."

He changed his right hand into a blade and cut his finger off, to her horror. To her relief, it grew back in seconds.

"Amazing."

"Yes. I am now the ultimate Necromorph. And you are the most beautiful."

"Oh, you! You still are the lord of flattery!"

"Indeed."

"Now let's get serious. Where shall we strike next?"

"Isn't it obvious? Earth!"

She was confused.

"Earth?! But how can we take Earth with the forces we have? We are too few!"

"Who said we were going to take it by force? We shall use the subtle touch of a schemer. HehehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, Unitology HQ, Earth_

"We all saw those things! They bring bodies back to life!"

"Nonsense! They are parasites that use the bodies of the fallen!"

"You know that is a lie, admiral! They are new life!"

"If anything can bring new life, it's the original, Black Marker. The red one was our creation."

"But we can't really use the black one, can we? We don't know how!"

"Look, if new life is anything, it is NOT those things, Lagish!"

The two would've continued their argument, but a female voice announced:

"Incoming coded transmission. Patching through."

The room full of unitologists was curious. Who could be calling?

When a mutated face with green hair appeared, they knew only too well.

"You!?"

"Yes, admiral Grant. And other ladies and gentlemen."

"Cut the transmission! I will not talk to this monster!"

"Wait! Why so rude? I have only come to make you an offer."

"What could you possibly offer us?"

"I don't know... eternal life?"

Some in the room immediately started listening. Very carefully.

"A life as an abomination like you? I don't think so."

"HehehehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! My queen, would you kindly come over here?"

She came into view. Everyone in the room stared. Many gasped. The woman looked completely human.

"Yes, Kalish?"

"What is this trick?! She is clearly a normal human!"

"Show them your gift."

A bone-blade pierced the skin on her hand. They watched in horror. When it went back in and her skin healed completely, they watched, amazed.

"My queen is a Necromorph. But she has retained the beauty of a human. Isn't it grand?"

Even the admiral was interested now.

"What do you want?"

"Simple. Access to the Black Marker on Earth."

Some people looked at the screen with 'NO!' expressions. Most were weighing the values of their home-world and eternal life. Including the admiral.

"You are asking me directly."

"Yes. You are the one who controls Earth's defence array. All those satellites orbiting, making holes into anything hostile. I merely need it to be deactivated. And minimal resistance near the marker."

"You are asking me to buy a cat in a bag. How do we know you will grant us your gift?"

"Fine. You can meet me at the marker-site, fully armed. I suppose it is a scientific installation, so you can ingest my special serum there. Deal, or no deal?"

Grant looked at everyone in the room. There were a few against, but the others wanted eternal life. What should he...?

Silence...

...

...

...

"Lock up those against. Word will not spread."

Kalish had his trademark grin. The three women and five men who were against were taken away.

"When?"

"I knew you would see the wisdom in my words. My ships will arrive in five days. We will send you a message."

The screen went black.

* * *

"You were great, my queen."

"Thank you. Do you really wish to give them the Thanatus virus?"

"No. I made that thing for you and only you. I will give them a different 'gift', heheheheh."

"I knew it."

"Now excuse me, I must tend to my experiments."

"New kinds of brethren?"

"Yes. New and deadly."

* * *

The lab was quiet. He had made three new 'morphs. Each more deadly than the last.

Needlers. Necromorphs had lacked a strong, ranged combat form. No more. Similar to Slashers, but instead of growing two 'scythes' their hands had changed into 'spikers', as he called the appendages. They shot bone-spikes at high speeds, which regenerated quickly and could even penetrate vehicle-armour if close enough.

Golems. Massive flesh constructs with a mighty bone-mace as their right hand and a bone-shield as the left one. Their bones were similar to a Piercer's, but a bit more durable against energy weapons. They would provide protection or pure, crushing power.

And last, but definitely not least, Elites. Or 1337s. Whatever you want to call them. They were his pride. Their bone-swords could cut through durasteel, if proper strength was applied. They were cunning, good at stealth. Humanoid, but could lift as much as Brutes or Piercers. And they could spread the virus, just like Infectors.

All these would join in the siege of Earth. And its defence after that. The Necromorphs will NOT be defeated. Where did he get the bio-material needed? From the thirty million 'morphs below on Cathode 18, duh.

"My brethren. The hour of our victory is at hand!"

The lab was filled with roars. How he loved the sound of those.

* * *

He stood on the Ishimura's bridge, just out of satellite range.

He savoured the moment as he typed a message to the admiral.

**'We have arrived.'**

He watched as the satellites stopped moving.

"Message received." said the computer.

"Open."

**'It is done.'**

That grin was there. He turned to his queen.

"Mobilise our brethren. The invasion begins."

"Right away."

The Piercer cannons on all six ships readied. The first Piercers were shot, carrying brethren to the surface. No warning this time. Only death.

Earth was home to fifteen Billion humans nowadays. That is a lot of hosts. And among them, one grand prize.

"Let's go meet our destiny."

"Yes, let's."

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!"

The man ran. Ran from those things. He had watched his best friend get killed. But the worst part is, his friend then got up and tried to kill him.

This was worse than hell. Even hell had some mercy. He was heading for the closest hangar. He hoped it wasn't too late.

He got in. No shuttle. No one. He was alone.

A shuttle suddenly appeared. Someone was actually trying to get to the surface?

A woman in a white suit exited. He ran to her.

"No! You must leave! Right now! No time to explain, just go!"

She grinned and got closer.

"Are you deaf?! You have to... AAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"

A long bone-spear pierced his chest. The woman spoke:

"Stupid human. You will join us."

She removed the spear and he fell to the ground, bleeding heavily. An Infector quickly found its way into the hangar and did its job.

"Any problems, my queen?"

"No. Just making new friends. Literally."

"Quickly, then. Our friends must be getting impatient."

* * *

The installation was heavily guarded. Humans were lined up, frightened. They got closer. Most raised their weapons.

"Let us through."

"Not a chance ug..." the soldier touched his ear. A communicator, "you may pass."

The others around looked at him, confused. He just went forward. The men watched his queen, though.

"Perverts." she said and went in.

* * *

The room they entered was completely white, Except for a large black artefact in the middle. Its shape was the same as the red one's. But it was black and the marks were light-blue. He could feel its power.

In front of it, the human unitologists stood, the admiral in the front.

"Long time no see, gentlemen."

"Indeed." Grant didn't seem very happy.

"I have your serum right here," he took out a vial with orange liquid in it, " a few drops should suffice for a human. Wanna' try?"

"Give that here!"

Grant forcefully took it. He then told some soldiers in the room:

"Guard them."

"Yes, sir."

"They are no taking the bait!" she whispered.

"Do not worry, my queen. It is all according to plan."

* * *

_Two hours later:_

After testing the sample thoroughly, Grant found no dangerous chemicals. Man-known dangerous chemicals. And then they all strapped themselves in, ready to receive the 'gift'. They writhed with pain as their bodies changed from the inside.

When they got out, they seemed different. Stronger, full of energy. One of them was playing with a bone-blade.

"It is a miracle!"

"Yes. Now, may I examine the marker?"

"Yes, of course."

The king and queen came closer. He touched the marker...

...and the building shook. The whole planet shook.

"HehehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!"

"What are you...?!"

"Fools! Did you think you would be spared?"

"Wh-... AAAGGHHHH!!"

The men writhed even more as the special acid started pouring into their blood, dissolving them from the inside. They then exploded, showering the soldiers, who fell to the ground as well. All according to plan.

"Mission accomplished."

"Yes, my queen. Go to the planetary command centre. Place some Controllers and tell them to reactivate the planetary defence grid. Set all ships except our own to hostile. Nothing will interrupt us."

"Yes."

And she was of.

He looked at the artefact in front of him.

"Soon. So very soon."

* * *

Me: I like these kinds of endings.

Darken: Hmm?

Me: Give little to no answers, raise a question or two.

Darken: Oh. Anyway, readers, review and wait for the next thrilling instalment of this dark saga!

Me: Did you have to do that?

Darken: Yes, for the LULZ!!

Me: O, RLY?

Darken: YA, RLY!


	7. Earth sieged

Kalish: Good afternoon, remaining survivors of Earth. Do not run, you would only delay your evolution. Stay put and keep reading. Enjoy and may you have a happy death.

* * *

Isaac laid on the bed in his quarters on the Unity. It had been four days since the battle on the Akriloth. But he still couldn't sleep. The images returned every time he closed his eyes.

"Thank god for stims." he said to himself.

He rose and went out of the room. The bridge was his destination.

"Isaac. What are you doing here?"

"Can't sleep, commander."

"I see. Stims can't keep you up forever, you know."

"I'll just have to use them fully, then."

He looked out of the bridge-window. The endless display of stars was beautiful. It made him doubt that there was danger out there. But he knew only too well what danger lurked out there.

"Distress transmission received."

They all looked at the main monitor.

"Accept."

A soldier in bloody, white military armour could be seen. He was missing a part of his cheek.

"This is lieutenant Jacob Moore, Earth Defence Forces. This is pre-recorded, do not reply."

The people on the bridge wanted to know what was wrong. Except for him. He knew exactly what was happening. He saw it in his darkest nightmares.

"Earth... is lost. We have been overrun by unknown alien life-forms. We stood no chance. The planetary defence grid had been deactivated somehow. If you are watching this, I'm probably dead. Do not come down here! Just nuke us. Nuke Earth. These things must not spread further."

Men on the bridge stared with horror. The video-recording failed. But they could still hear gunshots, followed by a blood-curdling scream. The transmission then ended completely.

"No..."

Commander Alexander was speechless.

"W... what now?"

Isaac turned to him.

"I think we should heed his advice. Just nu-.... AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!"

The men on the bridge watched as he fell to the floor, writhing in pain. The pain was gone as swiftly as it came.

"ISAAC!! What's...?!?!"

"The... marker..."

"What do you...?"

"The one on Earth. The black one."

"How can you possibly...?"

"That pain. It was like a message from the marker. Kalish... he wants to use it."

"What?! How?"

"I don't know. I only know he came into contact with it just now. On Earth. I think that's the reason he attacked the planet. He didn't just want more hosts. He wanted the marker."

"My god... and we can assume that he has no good intentions with it, right?

"Yes."

"Then we set course for Earth. We will call every ship we can to help us. We must stop whatever that monster is trying to make happen."

Shouts of 'Yes, sir!' were heard on the bridge. It would take two days to get to Earth. Isaac hoped that wasn't too late.

* * *

"How is the defence grid, my queen?"

"Fully functional and ready to obliterate anything that would try to get through."

"Excellent. We must not be interrupted while the marker is charging."

"Indeed. And then..."

"And then the human race will feel our wrath! But in the meantime, I will sent my newest pet to guard the base."

The 'pet' was four times larger than him. Judging by height. It was basically a gigantic centipede, with over twenty metres in length. Four appendages on its humanoid torso, each a different weapon. A giant spiker, a massive bone-mace, larger than a Golem's and two long 'scythes'. Its long body also concealed acid-launchers, MANY smaller spikers and other weapons.

Its mighty jaws were larger than him. Those could bite through buildings as if through paper. It was the perfect engine of death. And he called it...

"Go, Fluffy! Go guard the base!"

With a deafening roar the monster smashed through the base's wall.

"I didn't think about that problem when I started making him inside. Oh well. At least air can get in now."

She giggled and looked at the building-sized hole in the wall.

* * *

Isaac looked at Earth. The cradle of the human race. And it would soon be no more.

"What?! Are you serious?"

He turned. Alexander looked surprised, in a positive way. He hasn't been like that since they told him that all WOMDs were at least a week away from Earth. Which was too far.

"What is it?"

"You know the signal for help we sent out?"

"Yes."

"We've got answers. Thousands of them."

"What?!"

"Yes. At this moment, over 400 million human soldiers are heading here. And 600 million civilians who want to help as well."

"That's over a billion... how long 'till they arrive?"

"The slowest will arrive in six hours. And I've heard that even pirates have joined."

"It must be the whole home-world thing."

"Perhaps."

In six hours, 7896 ships were around Earth, just out of range.

Captains, commanders, admirals. Everyone was discussing the coming attack. They needed to stop the marker from activating.

"As your expert on these Necromorphs suggested, our men are getting any weapons that cut, blow up or burn targets."

"Good. Also tell them that they must never leave dead bodies unattended. They may just rise again."

"Will do."

Isaac just sat there. He used another stim.

"This time, it's really the last time." he thought.

"Hey, Isaac!"

He looked up. It was Edgar, the ship's head mechanic.

"Yes?"

"I have something for ya'! Come to the mech-bay."

He rose and did just that.

---

The mech-bay was crowded with people making improvised plasma weapons against the 'morphs.

"Over here Isaac!"

Edgar was standing at the largest workbench. He came closer.

"There you are. Here, take this present."

Edgar gave him a heavily modified version of his plasma cutter. It seemed lighter

"I call it the Ion cutter now. Its faster, shots can cut through even the toughest metal and it has an intelligent computer."

"How intelligent?"

"Well, it automatically lines up into the best position for cutting a limb off."

"Wow. Edgar... thank you."

"Don't mention it. I figured that if you're going down there, you're gonna need all the help you can get."

"Still, thank you."

He then left the room and prepared for the battle at hand.

* * *

_Three hours later:_

"First drop-jump, Isaac?"

"Yes. And the last, I hope."

He was being sent down there with shock troopers. Who were known to be the best. That alone was an honour. A bigger honour was that they considered him their equal, if not superior. Which was flattering, but not true. He only did what he had to.

The orbital defences had been disabled. Although, they had lost many ships doing so. And down on the surface, the 'morphs were ready.

"Jump in 3...2...1."

He felt his stomach get pushed upwards. He then felt intense heat. And then, they landed with an enormous 'Crash'. He heard claws scratching the doors, trying to get inside. Their security belts disengaged and the men readied. The drop-pods metal doors then opened from all sides, smashing some 'morphs.

The outside was a city after a battle. Destroyed building and bits of human flesh everywhere you looked. And so many of them. He raised his Ion cutter and shot.

The energy bullet neatly cut off a Pregnant's head and left arm. The thing then fell to the ground. Other units had also engaged them. So far, no human casualties. Not counting Earth's inhabitants, of course.

Another shot took out both of a Pregnant's legs, without even getting near the Swarmer-filled belly. This whole 'intelligent gun' thing was good. He stomped on the thing's head, killing it. The 'morphs were dead, again.

"Woohoo! We got 'em!"

Isaac turned to the shock trooper.

"No. There is more. There is always more."

A joint roar caught his attention. He turned...

...and saw what could be a 'morph battle group. Three large Necromorphs he had never seen with mace-arms, backed up by ones that looked like they could shoot spikes. And with exactly ten humanoid ones with bone-blades instead of arms.

"Take cover!"

They did so. A barrage of bone-spikes came. Some didn't have enough time and were mercilessly impaled.

Isaac heard a voice in his com-link.

"We can't fight them like this! Head for the buildings!"

He wanted to say something. But he couldn't. They would be trapped.

The ranged 'morphs stopped 'shooting' and the rest went forward. The ten humanoids moved with incredible speed towards their human prey. One killed three shock troops before a lucky shot cut off its head.

The large abominations brought their maces down, crushing a building that would've been a shelter.

Only about twenty of humans were left now, including him.

"What now?" he asked.

"You're the expert, no?"

"Those things are new!"

"Oh. Well, in that case, we're screwed."

The 'morphs were getting closer. This was the end. Or so he thought.

A huge barrage of missiles suddenly hit the 'morphs, killing even the mighty ones. Three Reaper-class hover fighter-bombers appeared.

"This is Alpha-wing. Thought you could use some backup." said a female voice.

"Hell, yeah! Kill the fuckers!"

The area was showered with plasma fire and more missiles. Nothing survived. Nothing _in_human, at least.

"We're going to scout the area ahead. The marker-base should be nearby."

"Roger, Alpha."

The Reapers went forward at a low altitude. A fatal mistake. As they got closer, a massive... thing rose and cut two of them in half with two 'scythes'. The last one was smashed by a huge mace.

He and the remaining troopers watched in horror. The thing then started approaching.

"Shit!"

The troops were terrified. Isaac, however, was merely nervous. Somehow.

"I want you guys into two teams. Take position in those buildings."

"What about you?"

"I will lure it here, then join you. When I start running, open fire."

"Got it."

He stepped in the middle of the street that headed towards the base. The monster was nearly as wide as the street itself. He aimed and shot. He hit the monster, but it didn't seem to even feel the attack. For his strategy to work, he merely needed it distracted.

Fluffy got closer and roared. The force of the wind nearly blew Isaac off his feet. He ran. Towards the thing.

The shock troops were confused, but followed orders and attacked.

Fluffy looked at the spots where plasma fire was coming from. It seemed annoyed.

"That's my chance." thought Isaac

He took out his grav-rope, a gift from the shocks, and shot it at one of the buildings. It pulled him up. He then shot again, aiming for the monster's head. It bit into its scales and held. He was now on its head. And that annoyed it more than the plasma. It tried to reach him with its 'scythes', to no avail. Spikes started growing on its head, wanting to impale him. He barely dodged and landed on the monster's jaws. It threw him up and opened them, ready to swallow him whole.

"Not exactly according to plan, but..."

He threw a plasma grenade into the beast's mouth, where it detonated, along with half of its head. The shock-wave pushed him away, giving him enough time to grav-rope to safety.

Fluffy had no jaw or head, but it still moved. It slashed randomly, cutting buildings in half. Isaac saw something inside the beast. A... heart? The size of him. He switched to manual aim. He knew where to shoot better than some computer. His plasma round flew true and it hit the organ.

Fluffy started stumbling. Then, it finally collapsed, dead. Isaac dropped down to the street. He heard the claps of hands.

"That was the best fight I have ever seen! How did...?"

"You get used to fighting things bigger than you. Now, come. We have a date with a king."

And they went.

* * *

They got to the research facility. And went in through the rather large hole. There, he stood. With a woman. Next to the marker.

"Kalish!"

"I see my pawn defeated my pet. You will pay for killing Fluffy, Isaac."

The men looked at each other. Isaac spoke.

"Fluffy? THAT thing was FLUFFY?!"

"Yes. And what I name my pets is none of your business. Oh, how rude of me! Meet Kathryn."

"Good afternoon, gentlemen."

"She is my queen."

To demonstrate that, she changed her hand into a bone-knife and back.

"Holy sh-...!"

"Magnificent, isn't it? So powerful, yet so beautiful."

"Enough of this! What do you want with the marker?!"

"Tisk, tisk. Such impatience. I will teach you proper manners around a god and goddess!"

Isaac was lifted off the ground and thrown closer to the marker. The earth rose beneath them, carrying them to the sky. Kathryn was left with the shock troops.

"Let's have fun, gentlemen."

* * *

_1337 feet above ground:_

"Can you see my power, Isaac? Can you see me as the god I am?"

"I see only a monster!"

"That attitude will pass."

"Where are you getting the power?"

"Isn't it obvious? The marker itself!"

"No..."

"Yes. I can control its energies. Not an easy task, but I've mastered it."

"What do you want to do with it?"

"Ah, yes. The big revelation, where the supposed villain tells you how he wishes to fulfil his plans. I will not disappoint you Isaac."

He looked at the marker and then back.

"The Black Marker behind me was made by an ancient alien civilisation, the Kajalute. It was originally made with only one function. To give life to those who had lost it. But, like everything, it had a dark side. The power to take life from the still living."

Isaac was getting afraid. VERY afraid.

"Even I do not know where the Kajalute disappeared to. But I do know that they hid the marker here, an uninhabited planet at that time. But you humans found it, tried to _replicate _it. They failed and the Red Marker was the product of their failure."

"But, that means..."

"Yes. YOU created us. HUMANS did."

Isaac fell to his knees.

"Now you know. But don't worry, you won't live long. Or any other human, at that."

"What?!"

"I am charging the marker's energies. It is almost fully charged, in fact. Then, I will release a massive wave of life-sapping energy, killing all humans, and only humans, in the galaxy. Your kind will become extinct, replaced by a superior race!"

"Never!"

He shot and half of Kalish's arm fell off. He hissed with pain, but then laughed as his arm regrew. Isaac just stared in horror.

"That may have bothered me before, but now, I have the power of the Hunter. I am unbeatable. Sadly, I must end your life now. I'll use a bit of the charged energy. Goodbye, Isaac."

A bolt of black lightning shot from the marker. He braced for impact... but felt nothing. Kalish was shocked.

"What?! How come you still breathe? Huh?! Impossible..."

"What?"

"You carry the mark. But... how?! That mark allows you to shape the Black Marker's energies, but also negates its dark, life-sapping side."

"Control... negate?"

"Yes. It seems I will have to kill you the old-fashioned way."

Kalish lunged at Isaac and knocked him down onto the ground.

"This time, it really is goodbye."

His hand started shifting.

"I agree."

Isaac swiftly attached a device to Kalish's chest.

"What?!"

Isaac quickly threw Kalish off himself, using the lord's surprise.

"Enjoy gravity times 100."

Kalish fell to the ground. He couldn't move.

"M-my queen... Kathryn!"

* * *

She heard him, mentally, and spared the shock leader. A pair of wings sprouted from her back and she flew up.

* * *

The marker's runes suddenly glowed purple. Isaac touched them...

... and the planet shook.

"What the...?! How do I stop it?"

" Heheheh. You don't. The energy has to be removed somehow. And it will only listen to you now."

"I hear that!"

It was the shock captain. He was probably listening to the conversation through Isaac's com-link.

"Come on Isaac! Send these things to hell, or wherever they're going!"

He remembered all the men and women of the Ishimura. And the inhabitants of Earth. And all others. They had to be avenged.

He concentrated on that task, but...

"Don't be so hasty, Isaac. Why kill us? Kill the humans!"

"You really think I'll do that?"

"Yes. You know us better than any other human. We are stronger, faster, better in every respect. We are evolution! Even if you kill us now, we will return in a thousand years, or less! Why delay the inevitable, kill the humans!"

That made... sense. No, no, no!!! ... ... ... ... Yes, it does make sense. But it still didn't convince him.

"And what will happen to me, then? Lunch?"

"No. You will be given the honour of becoming one of us. I will make a new virus. You will be just like my queen. Human-looking, yet not human."

"Still not enough, buddy."

He already wanted to activate the marker. But Kalish then said, that grin on his face:

"Don't you want to see her again?"

Isaac froze.

"W-what?!"

"You heard me. Don't you want to see your precious Nicole again?"

"But, she's dead!"

"But her body is still on the Ishimura. That drug she ingested prevented her from being turned by the Necrosis. But I doubt it would last against a whole new virus. She could be like my queen... like you, if you accept."

"Don't listen to that bullshit! It's a trick!"

"You know that isn't true! Come, Isaac! Fulfil your destiny as a Necromorph!"

Isaac was split. What should he do? He wanted the 'morphs to pay, but... Kalsih was logical... and he could see her again... not like a monster...

"What should I do?" he thought for himself.

* * *

Me: Don't you just LOVE cliffhanger endings?

Darken: You love writing them. The readers hate you for writing them.

Me: Really? That sucks. Anyway, review and wait for the next updates.


	8. LIGHT

Only three words this time. Enjoy the LIGHT.

* * *

He had made his decision. He concentrated on those he wished to make disappear. The marker's runes started flashing in uncountable colours. A blinding flash filled the city. A wall of black energy then moved from the marker. It moved through the city, Earth, the solar system. It moved through every planet, every star. The whole galaxy. The light then faded.

The god of the Necromorphs fell to his knees.

"Gyyyaaaaaaghhhhh!! You fool!"

His com-link buzzed.

"Isaac, you did it! The things are dying everywhere! Great job!"

A 'Thud' behind Kalish caught the lord's attention. He turned. Kathryn, the queen of the 'morphs, laid there, motionless.

"KATHRYN!"

She was beautiful, even void of any life. He felt his energy get drained a bit, again.

"Uuuurrrgggghhh! Do not worry... my queen. We will... meet again soon."

He rose, twitching now and then because of the pain. He looked straight at Isaac.

"D-damn you! If I go down, I'm taking you with me!"

His arms turned into two bone-blades. He charged straight at Isaac, the gravity device seemed like a mere feather.

Isaac aimed with his ion cutter. First shot. One blade-arm fell off, but did not regenerate. Kalish still charged. Second shot. The other arm was gone. Still, he ran. Third shot. Kalish's leg. He fell to the ground.

"You... have done a foolish... Aaaaghhhhh... thing today. We will return. We will again haunt your nightmares!"

Isaac merely said:

"By then, we will be prepared."

He watched as the god's last bit of energy left, watched as the one-limbed corpse fell to the ground. He then called for a dropship.

* * *

Back on-board the Unity, Isaac was greeted by a thunderous applause. They all praised him. He thanked them and went to his quarters, which confused them. No party?

He sat down on his bed and opened a secret compartment on his armour. In it, was a picture of him and Nicole, in front of a fountain.

"Goodbye."

He then burned the picture with a lighter. Then, he left the room. He felt like partying.

* * *

Me: Hope you enjoyed the good ending.

Darken: We still have at least two more.

Me: Yes. And I bet some of you are pretty confused right now.

Darken: Just how we like it, eh?

Me: Affirmative.


	9. DARKNESS

Kalish: Welcome, pitiful mortal. Enjoy the last moments of your pathetic life.

Darken: May DARKNESS surround you, reader.

* * *

He had made his decision. He concentrated on those he wished to make disappear. The marker's runes started flashing in uncountable colours. A blinding flash filled the city. A wall of black energy then moved from the marker. It moved through the city, Earth, the solar system. It moved through every planet, every star. The whole galaxy. The light then faded.

And Kalish was grinning.

"Excellent, Isaac."

"H-how... c-c-could... you...?" those were the shock captain's last words.

"So, I... god."

"Yes. Every single human in this galaxy is dead. A host for us. You have fulfilled your destiny."

"A destiny as a Necromorph."

"Indeed, my queen. Come, Isaac. Let us show you."

They descended from the pillar and headed for the city. There, Infectors were busy with bodies of human-reinforcements. Slashers were with them.

They saw Isaac and growed. Slowly, they approached. Isaac was getting uncomfortable. He reached for his cutter.

"Do not worry, Isaac. They will not harm you."

When they were a feet away they stopped. They then bowed and went back to the Infectors.

"They weren't bowing to me. I don't like that."

"Why?"

"Makes me feel superior to them."

"But... you are."

"Perhaps. But they are my people. I am nothing without them."

Logic was a strange thing. And Kalish had lots of it.

A Lurker came closer. Kathryn picked it up.

"What's the matter? Did you get lost?"

The Lurker nodded and tried to purr. A sound resembling coughing blood came out.

"Well, I'll take you to the Ishimura, okay?"

She petted it. It made the sound again. Isaac had to admit. It was a bit cute.

"Speaking of which, we should get going. We have a fleet to infest. And a gift to bestow."

Isaac nodded. He was more interested in Nicole... what if Kalish was lying?

They went into the nearest hangar. There, a small shuttle was waiting for them. Kathryn sat into the pilot's seat, the two behind her. The shuttle got of the ground and flew up.

He saw the ex-human fleet. Small shuttles, undoubtedly loaded with 'morphs, were entering and exiting each ship. It would take some time to get all of the ships under 'morph control. But they had all the time in the galaxy.

"We will use human technology for ourselves. And we will perfect it, over time."

"I see."

They slowly got closer and closer to the ship that gave him nightmares before. Soon, it will perhaps be different.

The shuttle bay was quiet, just like during his first entry. He slowly walked out of the shuttle and followed Kalish to god knows where... wait... god doesn't exist. Not his human god, at least.

After five minutes, during which he saw the shadows around him move, they reached a laboratory. At least, it looked like a laboratory. The stench of flesh said it was a meat grinder.

"Lay on that table, Isaac. Oh, remove a part of your suit."

"Why?"

"I need to take blood samples to make the virus for you."

"Can't you just give me your queen's?"

"NO!!" he seemed insulted, "her virus was made especially for her and only her. This virus will be made for you. Simple as that."

"Okay..."

He did as he was told. He removed his gloves. Kalish approached with a syringe. Humanity invents plasma cutters, but we still use syringes... and flashlights. The sample was taken.

He laid there for about half-an-hour, when Kalish returned. He poured a red liquid into tubes that he attached to Isaac's suit. The virus entered his blood stream. He felt excruciating pain. He fainted.

_After three hours:_

"Wake up, Isaac."

His vision was better than before. Somehow. He also felt stronger. And all that new knowledge! He seemed to be in some random quarters on the Ishimura.

"How do you feel?"

"New."

"Excellent. Follow me."

He rose and did just that. His new lord led him to the opposite side of the ship.

There, in Kalish's lab, he saw... Nicole. Her chest was moving up and down... she was alive. He looked at Kalish.

"Wasn't easy finding her body. During the events, she somehow ended up in the ventilation system. I have NO idea."

"I... thank you."

"No problem, Isaac. She should be up in about an hour. You can stay here if you wish. But, I must warn you."

"What?"

"Well... she probably won't remember a thing."

"I understand. She was dead before evolution took place."

"Exactly."

"I will wait."

"Very well. Later, you will help us take control of this galaxy."

"Of course."

Kalish left and he watched her. Somehow, he thought that her amnesia would be better.

* * *

Me: The fics end has come. Well... perhaps...

Darken: What kind of ending could you be planning?

Me: Heheheheheh... patience is the key to victory.

Darken: I hate it when you do that.


	10. VOID

Me: Heheheh. I love multiple endings.

Darken: You sure do. Especially unexpected multiple endings.

Me: Yeah. Now, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

He couldn't decide. He just couldn't. Between his own race and a race of evolution. The call of both sides was equal. There was no choice to be made. But then...

A flash of green light. The marker suddenly stopped glowing. The energy somehow... disappeared.

Kalish seemed shocked.

"W-what did you do?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Kalish!"

He turned around and saw his queen.

"Kathryn!"

"What's happening? No one died. Not humans, not Necromorphs. The fighting still rages."

"I... do not know. The marker's energies just... left."

"But that's impossible!"

"It... SHOULD be impossible."

All three beings just stood there. A fourth joined the conversation.

"Isaac? What the FUCK is happening?"

"No idea."

In an instant, a bolt of pain coursed through Isaac's body. It went through Kalish and Kathryn as well. It was gone as quickly as it came. But... it felt so familiar.

"No..."

He looked up. Kalish looked... nervous. Scared, even.

"What?"

"They have returned."

"Who?"

"The ones who created the original."

Isaac stopped breathing for a second.

"The... Kajalute?"

A slow nod was his answer.

* * *

Humans were confused. Necromorphs all around the planet had stopped killing. They just stood and stared up, towards the sky.

In orbit, human commanders watched as a gigantic craft, probably the size of the Moon, materialised out of nowhere. Many smaller craft, probably escorts, were around it.

It was made out of three humongous arrow-like sections, which were connected to a round core in the middle.

It was primarily white, with golden lines here and there. Strange weapons littered its form. The ships just stayed there.

They suddenly shot volleys of mysterious pods. They headed towards the planet.

Where they landed, unknown creatures soon materialised. They had no legs, they floated using hover discs on the bottom of their green armour. The armour had strange red marks carved into it. Their faces were hidden behind helmets with black visors.

Their weapons were all sorts of plasma-based melee weaponry, from daggers to scythes. They moved with speed and grace.

* * *

One such group materialised near the marker. There were three of them. But one had silver armour. He spoke.

"The Marisho was not meant to be used. At least, not by lesser beings."

"Who you calling lesser?"

"You, Necromorph. All Necromorphs. And that human. All humans."

"Hah! We are evolution!"

"Human evolution, perhaps. But the Kajalute are evolution's peak. We have been hiding in the space between dimensions for eons. Merely watching. But then, humans tried to remake our glory. The result were misfits, the ones that you call Necromorphs."

"MISFITS!? Why you...!!"

"You were not meant to exist. But, you are a product of human folly," he turns his head to Isaac, "your kind's folly. For trying to use powers you do not understand, your race will be destroyed."

"WHAT?!"

"And you, leader of Necromorphs. Since you are a product of the Marisho, in a way, we give you a choice. You and your 'race' can either die, or become our slaves. Kill the human and you will be spared."

Kalish looked at Isaac and back. And again. Bone blades replaced his arms. Isaac was getting ready for his demise.

Kalish 'shot' the two blades. But they didn't collide with Isaac. They pierced the visors of the two Kajalute soldiers. Blue liquid hushed from the holes and they just became motionless. They floated above ground, dead. Isaac was genuinely surprised.

The leader looked at the bodies.

"I see that you wish to fall along with mankind. Why?"

He said, his trademark grin there:

"Why? Three reasons. One. You call me and my people misfits, unworthy to live. Two. We are all bred for battle! We will die on the battlefield. And three. If anyone's going to exterminate mankind, It's gonna be us! Isaac," he turns to the engineer, "call your superiors! The Necromorphs and humans will fight together today!"

Isaac wasn't sure if he liked having Kalish on their side. Kalish raised his hands to the sky.

"MY BRETHREN!!!"

'Morphs around the planet were immediately concentrated.

"The ancient ones have returned and have offered us death! We accept, but not without a fight! Make Earth blue again with their blood!"

Millions of roars filled the planet as the 'morphs ran, crawled, jumped and flew to battle.

"You've made a mistake. Die!"

The leader took out... Isaac couldn't identify it. It seemed to be a cannon-sized plasma cutter.

A shot that tore the king's arm of, along with part of his torso. The queen screamed, but he merely kept grinning, even through the pain.

Before the Kajalute knew it, a hand was around his neck. The second arm grew back in seconds.

"Who's the peak of evolution now?"

A single squeeze was all it took to crush the neck. The alien's head fell off, blue liquid gushing from it.

Isaac had already informed the commander's up in space. A grand space battle was currently under way. The Kajalute were fewer in number, but their weapons and defences were far more advanced. For every Kajalute ship that fell, three human ships did as well.

_Back at the Marker:_

"What do we do now, Kalish?"

"Yeah, you have any ideas, dear?"

"Why, yes. Indeed I do. I will need you to return to the Ishimura. Isaac and I will stay here."

They both nodded.

* * *

After half an hour, Kathryn arrived at the Ishimura. She headed straight for the control room. The ship had sustained damage, but its primary weapon was still operational. The planet cracker... but even with that, they will probably destroy only a small part of the Kajalute mothership. What was Kalish trying to do?

* * *

She activated the charging sequence. It wouldn't take long

"Kalish, what are you planning?"

"It is simple. The Kajalute somehow drained the marker's energy, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, such an amount of raw power can't just disappear. I'll bet my armour that it's on their main ship."

"So?"

"Don't you understand? We just need to make a hole in that big thing and the marker's energy will return on its own. We will then use it ourselves."

"Against them, I hope."

"Of course. It's not like I can target two different races. At least, not in the time frame we will be given when the energy returns."

"I see..."

"You doubt that, don't you?"

"Should I?"

"Yes. Because right now, I am fighting the urge to tear your head off and use it as a trophy."

"Great."

A ray of green light in the sky interrupted their conversation.

* * *

The planet cracker attracted the Kajalute. The Ishimura was now little more than a flying piece of rubble. Concentrated fire does that.

Kathryn and all surviving 'morphs headed to the escape shuttles. It was in the hands of two beings down there, now.

The beam had made a city-sized hole in the alien ship.

That wasn't bad, considering it had to pass through three energy shields.

* * *

The marker almost immediately started glowing. Faintly, at first, but the light soon intensified.

"Yes, it worked!"

"Yes! Kalish! Aim it at the Kajalute!"

"Negative."

"What do you...?"

His arm shifted into a bone-blade. With all his might, he plunged it into the marker. Pure energy immediately coursed into him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!"

"Heheheh. Uuuurrrggghhh! The Kajalute are immune to the life-sapping power. They only discovered it by testing on different species," Kalish turns to Isaac, "to defeat them, I will have to use PURE power! The pure power, of a GOD!"

A terrible roar escaped his mouth. His body started... changing. His shape stayed, but his skin started glowing with a dark-blue light.

As the marker literally dissipated, he disappeared as well, only to appear in orbit.

* * *

Kathryn and the humans watched him with awe. The aliens watched him with an emotion new to them: fear. Every Kajalute ship closed in on him.

Uncountable energy rounds were fired. He merely laughed as they were somehow absorbed into his body.

He pointed with his finger and a great ray of destruction shot from it, tearing several ships apart.

A teleport and he was at another. A single punch broke it in half, its alien crew drifting into space, dead, or worse.

He gathered power and released it as a massive energy shockwave. Only the mothership was left now.

A warp. He was in the middle of the middle section. A large machine was in view, guarded by uncountable Kajalute. Logic dictates that the machine was therefore important.

A warrior approached him. He punched and the alien's body was torn to bits, some of which killed more aliens.

He slowly made his way to the machine, not noticing the aliens that were trying to stop him.

He readied an energy blast.

"NO!!!"

He turned to see a Kajalute in blue armour.

"If you destroy that, the whole ship will blow up! Not even you can withstand a blast like that, not here!"

"Oh, well."

He sent a last message to her.

**Farewell, my love. May we meet in the afterlife.**

The energy beam shot. The whole ship was engulfed in a terrifying explosion.

Nothing in the vicinity survived, either. Human ships were torn apart.

On the Ishimura, a single tear escaped her eye.

* * *

_Epilogue:_

After that final battle, the Necromorph queen Kathryn signed a peace treaty with the humans.

The 'morphs were given the planets Earth, Cathode 18 and Aegis 7. Earth became the 'morph capital and the other two were large colonies.

Humans never came near the three planets. Except Isaac. He stayed on Earth. Something made him become the queen's right hand-man.

-

Queen Kathryn went in her king's footsteps and devised an advanced cloning system. That provided her race with enough genetic material for her race to grow.

They first started with new bodies, but soon, the 'morphs GREW entire cities out of genetic material.

This made the 'morphs far more advanced that the humans, who still required raw resources.

-

The peace didn't last long after that.

Necromorph warships entered all human sectors. Massive battles ensued.

The humans were loosing. She had waited until the human greed for resources weakened them from within.

They then attacked, at full strength thanks to their biological technologies.

The once proud human race was destroyed. Reduced to slaves, hosts or dinner.

The galaxy was theirs.

But, even though she had all the power she could ever want, she was... alone. Isaac remained human, so he passed away.

But she, 'gifted' with the power of eternal youth, stayed.

And so she sat on her throne, waiting for him to return. And she just knew he was out there somewhere.


End file.
